Fire Emblem Awakening: Love Amidst War
by NintendoLemonTree
Summary: A series of short Fire Emblem: Awakening oneshots that will be based either on my personal favorite support pairings or on yours if you leave one in a review. Please leave feedback and suggestions! Rated M for many lemons and a lot of explicit sexual activity. Oneshot #3 up now!
1. Robin(M) X Lissa

**Setting: Lissa's Bedroom**

**Robin's (M, medium height, messy hair) POV**

"Wow, this ring is huge!" exclaimed my beautiful bride-to-be, Lissa. Despite all the pranks she'd pulled - or perhaps because of them - I found myself falling in love with her. My dreams of Risen riding wolves had slowly been replaced by dreams of walking along the beach with the Ylissean princess, or just holding her closely and enjoying our contact. Now here she was, accepting my marriage proposal. I'll be damned if I wasn't the happiest man alive at that moment. "We are going to have _such _a great life together!" she assured me.

Our lips met, and it took me a moment to realize that this was our first kiss. '_Damn, did I propose too early?_' I thought. _'What will Chrom think?_' Lissa pulled me in closer - her dress getting in the way a bit (I will never understand why it needed a wooden frame) - and held my chest against hers. Stupidly, I panicked for a second and tried to break off. She looked disappointed. I swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry, Lissa. I was worried that..."

She kissed me again, her lip sliding between mine. "Robin, if I wanted to stop, I would tell you." She pulled me closer again, but pulled away and looked down at her dress. "Damn thing is always getting the way." She looked up at me, smiling. "Mind if I take it off?"

My mind blanked. "Uh, I...That's..." I cleared my throat. "As long as you're comfortable, go ahead. All I want is for you to be happy."

"One more thing," she said. "This dress has a zipper in the back that's hard to reach. Could you get that for me?"

If my face wasn't flushed before, it was now. I walked around her, found the zipper, and slowly pulled it down. Past her shoulders, along her spine, and far enough below her waist that her simple white undergarments were visible. She slipped her shoulders out of the dress and lowered it to the floor. I offered my hand to help her step out of it, and we shared another kiss. Her hands moved up and down my back as our lips got to know each other, while I kept my hands around her shoulders and upper back, resisting the urge to move lower.

I felt my tongue slip and brush her lip and quickly brought it back behind my teeth, but Lissa responded by licking my lips, then again, then one more time before I realized it was completely on purpose. Cautiously, I allowed my tongue to drift until it touched hers, and the next thing I knew, we were making out. Our lips were fully lose, tongues darting in and out of each others mouths, some kisses ending up on our cheeks and chins. I broke away for a moment, then began leaving a trail of kisses down one side of her neck, then back up, then down the other side. I allowed my teeth to touch her skin, but didn't dare to actually bite her. "Ooh, oh," she moaned quietly. "You're so gentle. It's wonderful." I smiled and looked into her eyes, feeling one of her hands go behind my back. Then all of a sudden I felt her pull a thread, and all of my clothes fell right off, save for my modest underpants.

"L-Lissa!" I said in surprise, my face now redder than ever.

She laughed triumphantly. "Come on, I told you I could never stop pranking you!"

I tried not to burst out laughing...but my gods, is her laugh contagious! We leaned on each other as we both laughed like madmen. "Okay, okay!" I managed to get out. "Besides, I think we're even now," I added, gesturing to each of our bodies, clad only in our undergarments.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," she said. She then reached behind her back and quickly undid her brassier. It fell to the floor, and her mid-sized breasts were suddenly in full view.

"L-Lissa!" I said again. She kissed me again, her bare breasts pressing against my equally bare chest. My tongue darted into her mouth as if it had a mind lf its own. I barely managed to stop myself from becoming completely overcome by lust, and I broke the kiss after a minute. "So, I assume that was to make us not be even?"

She ground her crotch against mine, my nearly-full erection (which had been growing for some time now) brushing her womanhood through our undergarments. I shivered in anticipation, certain I knew where this was leading, and no longer worried in the slightest. "I guess it was," she said. "But you've gotten my message by now, right?"

While I shrieked with delight in my own mind, I faked a smug smile. "If your message is that you want me."

She quickly kneeled and pulled my underpants down to my ankles. My average-sized cock, fully hard now, nearly poked her in the face as it was released from the confines of clothing. She stroked it slowly, driving me absolutely mad. My breathing grew heavier and she giggled as her hand massaged my erection. Wait, she wasn't going to...my gods! She's a princess!

I forgot, momentarily, that the girl before me is one hell of a princess. She put her lips to my cock and kissed the tip, rolling her masterful tongue around it before licking up and down my member. She took it into her mouth and held it at the back of her throat until she gagged, and I stiffened in fear that she was hurt. She noticed and looked up at me, her own saliva and my precum surrounding her mouth. "I'm fine, Robin. I swear I will make you feel good whether you want me to or not!"

She kept stroking my dick, and I managed to get out, "I want you to."

She drew it back into her mouth and began moving it in and out slowly, her hand still stroking it. I moaned embarrassingly, and she giggled before getting back to the blowjob. She moved faster, bringing my tip to the back of her throat each time she bobbed her head forward. Being a virgin (or at least I think I was. I have no idea what I was like before the amnesia.) the sensations were overwhelming. I felt pressure building up in my cock and testicles, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. "Lissa, I-I'm about to-unh..."

She looked up at me again and licked her lips. "Do it, then! I want to taste you!" She went back down on me. Her hair ribbons came undone and her disheveled golden locks sprung free, making her look more beautiful than ever. I couldn't hold off any longer.

I felt my seed leaving my penis in spurts, straight into Lissa's waiting mouth. Her hand kept stroking me, milking every last drop out. When I finished, she released me from her mouth and opened up to reveal that my seed had nearly filled the entire thing. She closed her mouth, swallowed, and opened it again to show that she indeed devoured all of it.

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

Wow, that was salty! I licked my lips, getting the last few traces of Robin's cum into my mouth. My gods, the taste was rather addicting! I kissed the head of his cock and gave it one last lick before standing up and forcing my tongue into his mouth. His own tongue retaliated as if it was fighting a battle. My sensitive nipples rubbed against his chest, and I moaned softly. He backed up just a few inches and brought his hands up to my boobies, squeezing them lightly and rolling his fingers around the aureolas. He pinched my nipples as lightly as I think is possible, and they stiffened under his touch. We kept kissing, his masterful hands massaging my titties, until he suddenly grew very bold.

He pushed me back oh-so-gently onto my bed and lowered his head to my chest. I nearly squealed in anticipation as his lips joined his hands on my flesh. He ran his tongue over my left nipple, and I couldn't contain a moan. He smiled and went to town, suckling me like a baby and flicking the nipple with his tongue while his hand continued to massage my right breast. He also ground his bare crotch against my soaking wet panites, eliciting several more embarassing moans from me. After a couple minutes of this, the wonderful bastard switched to suckling my other nipple. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to rip my panties off and put _something _in my vagina (preferably, somthing attached to Robin).

"Ooh, Robin," I struggled to say. "Please, I can't take it anymore. I need you."

He kissed my lips again and whispered, "As you command." Sitting upright, he reached down to my waist and removed my final piece of clothing without hesitation. He allowed one finger to venture inside me, and though I had most certainly done so to myself quite often, I was brought to ecstasy. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger all the way in, then pulled it back out, covered in my girl-cum. The blessed virgin briefly sniffed his finger before licking it clean of my juices. I shuddered in delight at the mere sight of it!

Robin then returned to my folds and inserted two fingers into me. I squirmed, my body begging for his cock, my mind wanting this to last as long as possible. As he drew his fingers out once more, an idea struck me. "May I have a taste?" I ventured. Never had I ever thought while masturbating that I would desire my own juices in my mouth, but gods dammit, I was curious and _seriously _horny.

He chuckled in his damned and blessed heart-melting voice. "Sure. I assure you, you are deliciously sweet."

I took hold of his hand and sucked the fingers that had met my vagina. I was definitely not disappointed! I tasted somewhat like milk with a bit of copper in it, and my fiancé was not kidding about the sweetness! I released his hand and eloquently said, "Holy shit."

He laughed, and I laughed along with him. Suddenly, without warning, he descended upon my folds once more and planted a kiss on my clitoris. I practically screamed in surprised pleasure, but to his credit, Robin didn't stop this time. His thumb and forefinger rubbed and lightly pinched my clit while his tongue ran up and down the length of my womanhood. The familiar sensation of an orgasm gripped me, and I managed to get out, "Robin, I'm...-" before a wave of my ejaculatory fluid flowed from the spot where his mouth had been a second before. When my body calmed down somewhat, he lapped up my girl-cum from between my legs like a cat having a drink. I ran my hand through his wild hair, and he sighed contentedly before crawling over me and planting yet another lust-filled kiss on (and around) my lips, giving me another taste of my sweet juices.

Our bare crotches pushed against one another, his dick sliding between the lips of my pussy, and I was nearly brought to another orgasm. "Robin," I whispered in his ear. "Fuck me. Now."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

By this point, I was hard enough to obey her command. I lifted myself off of her and positioned myself at her entrance, my length just brushing aginst her. I was about to penetrate her when a thought hit me. "Lissa...are you a virgin?"

She responded with more giggles. "I was wondering the same thing about you!"

I entered her slowly, then pulled out and thrusted forward again just a bit farther and faster, causing her to moan very softly. "I have no _memory_ of ever having sex, and I want to know if_ you've _ever done it."

She frowned. "Uh, would that be a problem?" Realizing that she'd just admitted to not being a virgin, she went on. "I know I'm supposed to be an innocent, pure princess, but I'm not. You know that. I had an...affair with a male servant when I was seventeen." She was nineteen now. "We remained acquaintances, but I haven't done anything sexual with anyone since then." She stared into my eyes, looking like she'd tear up if I said the wrong thing.

I thrusted into her again. She shivered with pleasure. I smiled at her, saying, "I think it's fine that I'm not your first. It would be selfish to only think of myself, especially when you might not be my first, either. Also -" anothr thrust, then another -"I think it's more fun when you know what you're doing. You worked wonders on my cock earlier!"

"Ooh, Robin." She gasped as I plunged deeper into her. "You were amazing on - ooh - my tits and vagina!" She seemed to have a hard time talking with a pussy full of penis. I got testicles-deep into her and increased my speed, using one hand to hold her waist while the other alternated squeezing her breasts and caressing her face. She held my hand and sucked on my fingers, occaisionally pinching her own nipples and moaning audibly.

Since this was my second erection in so little time, I put up with a bit of a burning feeling in exchange for having her tight, wet vaginal walls rub along my shaft, and to bring her as much pleasure as she was bringing me. Both of my hands now held onto her small, round butt as I rammed into her at near-full force. Her walls clenched on my cock and she came for the second time tonight. When her orgasm subsided, she managed to say, "Hey, Robin, before you push yourself overboard, let me be on top!"

I slowed and stopped my thrusts, though my mind screamed for me to keep going, and I pulled out of her and helped her to sit up. We were both sweaty and our hair was going absolutely crazy, and we were having fun despite the intimacy of our first time together. I laid down with my member sticking strait up in the air, and Lissa positioned herself so that it was just touching her widened hole. She glanced at me and then back down at our external organs before lowering herself onto me. I held her sides and helped her push off the bed, only to slap back down onto me again and again. My dick got the same treatment it did before, while it seemed my future wife was enjoying herself even more. I wasn't sure whether it was the thrill of being in control or the actual feeling of it that brought her more pleasure, but she loved it. What I did know is that her breasts bounced hypnotically in front of my face, and I ran my hands over them briefly before resuming my previous role of helping her bounce on my cock.

After a couple of minutes, her body was rocked by a third orgasm. Her pussy squeezed me as a new wave of her girl-cum gushed past my member, and I couldn't hold out any longer. I came into her, a slightly reduced amount of semen shooting from me into her waiting womb. Following our orgasms, a wave of exhaustion overtook us, and I laid my head on her pillow while she laid her head on my chest, neither of us bothering to remove my penis from her. She kissed me softlyand whispered, "I love you," before I drifted off to sleep.

She told me the next morning that she'd asked me when and where we should have the wedding, but she was answered only by my quiet snoring. She giggled again before falling asleep herself.


	2. Chrom X Sumia

**Setting: Chrom's prince-size tent, Shepards' camp near the Twins' Turf, evening. **

**One year after Chapter 11 in-game.**

**Chrom's POV**

"I think this is your best work yet!" I exclaimed through a mouthful of rhubarb pie. "Absolutely delicious!"

The chef, my fellow soldier and girlfriend, Sumia, blushed slightly and giggled, taking a much smaller bite of the dessert. "I'm glad you like it, Chrom!" Her abdomen-length gray-brown hair shone in the evening candlelight, and her faint pink blouse and half-thigh-length brown shorts hung loosely to her skin.

I chuckled. "How often must I tell you, I don't just _like_ it; I _love_ it!" My own blue hair was wild and unkempt after a day of training, and I wore an equally simple white T-shirt and knee-length blue shorts. "You bake the best pies in Ylisse, Sumia!"

"Oh, stop," she said modestly as her blush deepened a bit. She tilted her head downward, and for just a moment, my gaze snagged on the pie crumbs that had fallen onto her generous C-cup cleavage. I refrained from visibly shaking my head or audibly clearing my throat while she continued. "The Yamette family bake the best pies. I always love wallking into their bakery in the market district and happily throwing myself at the brick wall of wonderful aromas wafting throughout the building." I laughed, and the pegasus knight looked confused. "Um, what did I say?"

"I'm sorry," I replied, still laughing. "You just use the damn funniest expressions I've ever heard. 'Brick wall of aromas?'"

She began to laugh with me, to my relief. "Ha, I guess that didn't make much sense," she said, just the tiniest bit embarassed. I leaned over to the foot of my cot, where she was sitting, and kissed her. The taste of rhubarb pie was still strong on her lips. She parted them slightly, allowing them to interlock with mine. We held the kiss for a minute before mutually breaking away. "Gods," she whispered. "The way to a man's heart really is through his stomach."

I laughed again, but I noticed that my lover's smile had shifted from happy to nervous. I slid closer to her. "Hey, is something wrong?" I asked. I put an arm loosely around her.

She sighed deeply, as she was known to do. (The only Shepard who sighed deeper was Cordelia, though I had never figured out why the redhead was often in a hopeless mood around me.) "I...I just..." Sumia stammered. "I feel like I didn't win you over properly!" I waited, hoping she would clarify. Luckily, she continued, "I baked you some pies, and we hung out for a while. But I don't deserve to have you so easily when Cordelia, along with other women, are maddeningly in love with you, Captain."

Well, now Cordelia had been explained to me. "Sumia," I said, laighing again. "You know better than anyone that, though I may love your pies, I love _you_ as well. Your compassion, your humility, your strength and quick thinking on the battlefield, your beautiful green eyes..." I decided the list was long enough. "You are the sword at my side, the wind at my back, and the...the pie on my plate!" I kissed her again, my arms pulling her into an embrace. Her mouth opened into mine as she leaned against me. She ran her hands slowly over my muscles, eliciting a shiver from me. I licked her lips briefly, and she opened her mouth further to allow our tongues to meet halfway. Making out (at least pre-marriage) isn't the most professional thing for a prince to do, but I was never a particularly professional prince.

My hands slid up her blouse, and I ran them over her defined muscles eagerly. She responded by sticking her tongue as deep into my mouth as it could go, nearly reaching my throat. I returned the motion, and my hands met her brassiere beneath her shirt. Acting on instinct, I squeezed her ample breasts lightly, causing her to moan into my mouth. One of her own hands found its way to my waist and undid the button on my shorts. Not wanting to be outdone, I reached around her and tore the clip of her bra, yanking it down and off her body while she fumbled with my zipper. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and threw it up off of her, exposing her entire torso to the cool dusk air. Our mouths still connected, I began to massage her boobs and tug on the nipples, eliciting more moans. She finally undid the zipper on my shorts, and I pulled them off quickly before nearly tackling her on the bed.

**Sumia's POV**

Chrom climbed on top of me, allowing me to hastily remove his shirt before he descended to my chest. His mouth closed around my left nipple while his hand squeezed my right breast. I let out a whisper of, "Oh gods!" as he bit down very lightly. With an animalistic sense of urgency, I unbuttoned my own shorts and slid them off. My prince rubbed his barely hidden erection against my womanhood, now covered only by a thin, translucent pair of pink panties. I allowed him to pleasure me in this way, sucking and squeezing and grinding, for a couple of minutes, and my rather adequate (if I do say so myself) ladybits grew more and more sensitive.

It wasn't long before his teasing had me ready to burst. "Oh, Chrom, please!" I managed. He chuckled, getting the message, and slipped two fingers under my last remaining garment to massage my hairless lower lips. All the while, he kissed and licked and sucked on my mammaries, eating the pie crumbs off of my flesh and making me feel like I was in an extremely pleasent afterlife (be it heaven, elysium, valhalla, etc.). Nothing mattered except me and my prince.

**Chrom's POV**

Despite this being my first time fucking Sumia, I was no stranger to sex at my age of 22. I had followed the one favorable - if unofficial - tradition set by my infamous father: being trained by my slightly older female servants in the art of intercourse. Starting when I was fifteen, I exchanged virginities with a seventeen-year-old kitchen assistant, and had bedded five other servants between 1 and 6 years my senior since then. I had my suspicions that they'd been hired with that task in mind, possibly off of street corners. Safe sex and taking things slow and easy had been the main foci of my "teachings," with the next priority being my partner's pleasure.

The latter was what I focused on presently. Worried I might cum in my boxers if I kept grinding on Sumia, I moved down her body until my head (on my shoulders) was level with her naval, pulled her panties down around her ankles, and added my tongue to the two fingers currently within her womanhood. "O-oh! Unh!" she gasped as the telltale tremblings of a woman's orgasm overtook her. My tongue dug as deep as it could toward her womb, and I felt her inner walls contract as she came into my mouth. Her taste was uniquely sweet, and I thirstily licked as much girl-cum as a could from her bright reddish-pink pussy. Keeping a drop in my mouth, I slid back up her body to kiss her again. She seemed startled for a moment, but our tongue-wrestling match quickly resumed. Her hands traveled to my waist and slid my boxers down to my knees, getting her first unobstructed look at my recently manscaped manhood. Grinning wildly, I sat up and got them the rest of the way off while she did the same to her own undergarment. With no lingering clothes to grab, Sumia wrapped her hands around my extremely erect cock and wasted no time in leaning down to take it into her mouth. I allowed a gasp to escape me as she bobbed on my impressive nine inches (not to brag) while licking the sensitive underside.

**Sumia's POV**

I've no idea why Chrom chose to spit my own orgasmic juices into my mouth, but I'd have to remember to thank him, because I taste fucking delicious! At the moment, I was busy sucking his large dick and thinking about how lucky the boys of the royal family were to be so well-endowed. Since we'd been going for a while now, and since he'd been grinding on the bed like a horny teen while eating me out, I figured he wouldn't last long before blowing his load right down my throat. I felt his entire body shake as his dick throbbed, and readied myself for his hot, salty semen. He placed his hands on my head and pulled me down to the base of his member, causing me to gag a little, but I wasn't about to give up. I let Chrom fuck my face for another thirty or-so seconds before he moaned, "Sumia, I'm-!" and came into the back of my throat. I swallowed quickly, and he pulled out hastily until only the tip was left inside. When he was finished, I opened my mouth wide to show him all the cum I didn't swallow, then closed my mouth and made most of it disappear. I assumed that he hadn't masturbated in a couple of days, considering the considerable amount of jizz he gave me.

I sat up, both of us panting, and chanced a light kiss on the lips. I would think that no gentleman would have forced me to taste myself and refuse to even risk the same happening to themselves, and my prince seemed to share my opinion. Despite a few moments of hesitation and tentative lip-sucking, he soon pried my mouth open with his tongue once more. He must have gotten at least a little taste of his own seed, which I found rather hilarious. Stifling a laugh, I returnsd another passionate, steamy kiss.

**Chrom's POV**

I have never been more confident in my sexuality than when I was assaulting my wavy-haired lover's mouth with my own, fighting to keep making her happy despite the presence of trace amounts of slimy, salty, lukewarm semen that found its way into my oral cavity. Great Naga, that was disgusting! Furthermore, thank Naga that I didn't go absolutely soft during the brief ordeal, and maintained the half-mast state of my penis. After we mutually pulled away, I shuddered and quickly whispered, "Please don't do that again."

Sumia laughed heartily. "Sure thing, Captain! Personally, I don't mind the stuff, and I figured it was only fair that you get a taste after you had me taste myself."

"But you're delicious!" I countered, chuckling.

"Can't argue there," she said with a wink. "Why don't you give Chrom Jr a taste?"

"...I'm going to assume you meant my penis, and not my future son."

She burst out laughing. "Yes, I meant your...penis. I have a strange feeling that I wouldn't be able to bear you a son anyway."

"Oh?"

"I've got a nice image of you, me, and our two beautiful daughters in my head."

I presses against her, lightly pushing her to the bed. "We'll see," I whispered, aligning myself at her womanhood.

Sumia surprised me by pulling me down into her. "Ooh, yes we will!"

Her lady's cavern was absolutely flooded, and had widened slightly from my earlier work. I quickly sped up my slow thrusts as my shaft stiffened and filled her insides. She was no virgin, that much was sure. I pumped into her over and over, her pussy gripping me tightly and her hands gripping the sheets above her head. She bit her lip to avoid crying out in ecstasy, but soon gave up the effort. Her shrieks of pleasure were surely audible outside the tent, and we couldn't have cared less if somebody heard. "Oh gods, Chrom, fuck me!" Not needing the encouragement, I rammed her as fast as I could without exhausting myself. No girl I'd ever been with had given me quite so much stimulation, and I thought it reasonable to return the favor. I let my tongue hang out of my mouth and hit her erect nipples each time her breasts bounced. "Oh, Chrom! Naga! Fuck, fuck!" My lover could no longer contain her ecstatic screams. Her cunt closed on my dick, and with another few exclamations of, "Oh fuck!" she came hard. Her nectar drenched the sheets and our pubic regions, but I refused to give up there.

When she stopped convulsing, I pulled out and motioned for her to flip onto her front. She took a moment to process what I was requesting, the happily moved onto her hands and knees.

**Sumia POV: **Chrom wasted no time in reentering me as soon as I was in position. He pounded my pussy from behind, filling me to the womb and tapping my cervix with every thrust of his magnificient cock. One of his hands gripped my ass tightly while the other held onto my front, two fingers tending to my clit. I was already nearing my limit once more due to all the stimulation. Feeling myself lose control of my body, lost in a maddened state of pleasure, I tried to say, "Whenever you're ready, just let loose! Cum inside of me! Give me your child!" However, I barely got to "ready" before my prince released his seed deep inside of me. He emptied his testicles of a considerable amount, considering the fact that he already came once, and I could feel it already within my uterus. I had little doubt that this first night of lovemaking would succede in getting me pregnant, and I couldn't have been more excited. Chrom kept on moving his hips until I convulsed again, ravaged by the strongest orgasm my body could possibly handle.

When it finally subsided, I slumped to the bed and allowed our mixed fluids to drip from my womanhood. Chrom pulled out and laid down beside me, arms wrapped loosely around my belly, where little Lucina would soon come into existence. "Oh, gods, Chrom," I whispered, my voice hoarse from shrieking. "I love you. I love you so much, Chrom. I'm so happy!"

His steadying breath was warm and comforting on my neck. "I love you too, Sumia. In view of all the gods, I declare my undying love for you!"

I giggled. "The gods are perverts."

He chuckled, but I was already drifting off to sleep. He soon followed me into unconciousness, our bodies entwined in a warm embrace throughout the cool night.

**When I finally get around to writing the next oneshot, it will be Robin x Lucina by request. Someone didn't specify M or F Robin though, so I'll still take suggestions for that. (I'm down to write lesbian/yuri stuff, but gay/yaoi isn't my thing.) Also, 1st person or 3rd person next time?**


	3. Robin(M) X Lucina

**Setting: Yllistol Castle, five weeks after Grima's total destruction at Robin's hands. **

**3rd person POV.**

**Warning: Pregnancy. Nothing weird.**

Robin had politely refused about two dozen drinks throughout the day-long festival. Though it was nearly gone now, his headache had persisted since Chrom discovered him in the same field where they had met about four years prior, and he preferred not to risk letting it return. He wasn't a heavy drinker anyway, so his friends didn't bug him about it...on purpose, at least. Lissa, on the other hand, had passed out hours ago from too much alcohol, and was coming around just in time to see her brother, the new Exalt, collapse similarly in his seat while insisting that everyone else just keep enjoying themselves. Queen Sumia was fanning her husband's face, a nervous smile on her own, when Robin approached her. "Hi, Sumia. I'm going to pack it in, now. If Chrom wakes, tell him that everything was perfect today!"

"Of course!" she replied cheerily, a strong blush dominating her face. She certainly hadn't abstained from the many varieties of wine offered throughout the city square. She hesitated before adding, "Um, please...treat Lucina well."

Robin blushed almost as deeply as the pegasus knight before him. "Uh, of course. Er..." He chuckled nervously. "I guess you're a grandparent now? Haha..." Sumia shot him a look somewhere between embarrassment and anger, and he found himself starting to sweat. "Er, I'll just go now."

He departed quietly, nodding or waving in acknowledgement to friends and strangers he saw as he made his way to the upper floors of the palace, beyond the boundary of the party. He passed by a pair of drunken guards - why not? They had just won three consecutive wars. - and ascended the steps of the tower where his wife lived. He supposed he would live here too, now. An elevator was definitely in order, though. The climb exhausted his battle-hardened legs, and he took a moment at the top to catch his breath before grabbing the bronze knocker on the large oaken door. He had not seen her the previous day because he had been too weak to make the climb while she happened to be too nauseous to make the descent. This would be the first time since Grima's death that he would see her. The thought sent his insides fluttering as he lifted the knocker and struck the door.

On the other side, Lucina heard the knocks loud and clear. She rose from her navy blue velvet recliner and peered through the viewing lens at her husband. Excitedly, she threw the door open and leapt into his arms. In his surprise, he barely caught her, but she put her lips to his before he could protest. She wore a thin gown that was also in her favored navy blue, and she wore her hair down as she typically did. It was now long enough to reach just past her small, round butt. Her bare legs wrapped around Robin's middle as she kissed him, his coat getting in the way of the flesh she wanted to feel. She released his mouth and looked into his eyes. "Oh, gods, Robin! I don't know how you feel, but it seems we've been apart for a lifetime." She struggled to keep from crying. "I thought...that I would have to raise Morgan alone."

She buried her face in Robin's shoulder, tears flowing freely and staining his coat. His gut twisted. "Lucina...I am so sorry that I put you through that. I promise you, I will never leave your side again. We will raise Morgan together and give her the happy family that the other Morgan - future Morgan, or whatever...ungh..." His train of thought abruptly crashed, occupied by Lucina's crotch rubbing against his own. "...The hell was I talking about?"

Lucina drew her head back and chuckled, gradually laughing louder as Robin joined in, until they both eventually succumbed to hysterics. Their victory and reunion was something out of a fairy tale, or, like...a video game, or something. They had triumphed over an evil being of unimaginable power together, and against all odds, Robin had clung to the invisible ties he had forged with the Shepards and retained his life after sacrificing himself to defeat the dragon. Now, they would finally have their happy ending.

Robin set Lucina down gently on the bed, which was fit for a princess and her hero, atop the dazzling white silk blanket. Her tongue invaded his mouth like Walhart invaded Ferox, to which he had no complaints. She kept her arms around him while his own went quickly to the hem of her dress. Truth be told, he was desperate to see her body again, to feel her pale, smooth skin against his own. His hands went up, and her hairless womanhood appeared before him. The tactician, ironically losing his tact somewhat, reddened. "Wow, no panties. Is this for me?"

The bluette giggled, her face crimson. "Of course, my love. I thought you might like to get right to it?"

"That sounds more like a request than an offer," he said, laughing. "I wouldn't dream of disappointing you, milady." Her dress was brought over her perky breasts, which had swollen from B-cups to lower-C-cups as her pregnancy advanced. They estimated that she had been pregnant for four months now. When the army was preparing to fight Grima, her belly was noticeably portruding, and Robin and her father had both solemnly ordered her to remain behind. She had been dejected at her exclusion from the final battle atop the dragon's back, but she'd trusted Robin to keep himself alive - well, at least until the final strike. She knew that he would never let Chrom seal the Fell Dragon away; only total victory over their godly enemy was permissable. She was just glad to have her husband back.

"Oh gods," Lucina moaned as she felt one of his fingers meet her clitoris. His mouth closed on her left nipple while he rubbed her entrance. She gripped the sheets with one hand and Robin's back with the other, already struggling to control herself. She _needed _the feeling of his cock inside of her, stretching her, filling her completely. "Mm...Fuck!" she gasped, moving her hips involuntarily. "Please, Robin, don't tease me."

He chuckled, feeling somewhat proud because he had such an effect on his wife, but also somewhat guilty that he made her wait for over a month to have him again. Keeping his index finger on her clit, he inserted his middle finger just slightly into her drenched vagina. His mouth moved to her other nipple.

"Oh, fuck!" she said eloquently. "Damn it, Robin! I said don't...don't tease m-me! Unh!" She held herself still long enough to look him in the eye. Leaning in close, she whispered, "Fuck my pussy. _Now_."

"Alright, jeez!" he exclaimed, the playful nature of his mocking made obvious by his shallow breathing. Hearing the typically formal Lucina talk dirty, as well as seeing her adorable blush afterward, caused his member to twitch in its confines. He got off her and stood up, throwing his jacket across the room and making quick work of his shirt. His smallclothes came off with his pants, exposing his extremely hard erection. Robin's cock, like his combat skills, was a best-of-both-worlds situation: he was a satisfying seven inches long and a full inch wide. His crotch was somewhat hairy, which was a given considering the months he spent in...wherever he had been. He stuck his fingertips into Lucina's pussy, eliciting another sharp breath, and used her nectar to lubricate his manhood before bringing it to her entrance. Instantly overtaken by the feeling of her folds against his penis, he plunged inside of her. She practically screamed as her vagina tried to accomodate her husband.

"Oh gods, Robin!" Lucina cried out. Her thoughts had more or less turned to mush, but Robin was still concious enough to be thankful for the isolation they had from others up in this tower. He sucked on her right nipple again and massaged her breast with his hand, and he thought he tasted the first of her milk. His cock pumped in and out of her, nearly reaching her cervix, rocking her body and causing her other tit to bounce violently.

Too soon, he felt his climax approaching. "Lucina!" he grunted. Unable to contain himself after an entire month, he erupted inside of her. She gasped as she felt an unprecedented amount of his seed flow into her, leaving no empty space. Before he'd stopped thrusting, some of his cum was already leaking from her stuffed opening. She shuddered, her attempts at words becoming completely incoherent, and the princess experienced the greatest, most magnificently powerful orgasm of her life. Her back arched and her body spasmed a few times. Then she fell back on the bed, gasping for air. Robin collapsed on top of her, shoving his tongue wildly into her mouth while his chest squashed her boobs and further excited her fully erect nipples. For a while, Lucina couldn't do anything besides enjoy the feel of his body against hers. His dick was still buried inside her, and it still felt hard. When she felt control of her body returning, she started rocking her hips, causing a moan to pass from his lips to hers. She withdrew from the kiss, keeping her head close enough to his that their noses touched.

"Robin," she whispered, her voice dripping sensuality. "Let me ride you." He nodded, licking her lips before helping her roll him over so that he lay on his back, with his wife on top of him. His cock never left her. He brushed her hair gently out of her face as she placed her hands on his chest. She rose slowly until only his head was inside her, then plopped back down, engulfing him once more. "Ah!" she gasped. Her body quickly betrayed her, overriding her plan to take this round slowly with a new strategy: fuck herself senseless. She rose and fell again and again, allowing her breasts to bounce freely. Robin ran his hands over them and squeezed them before grabbing onto her cute ass. He pushed her up and pulled her down, driving them both mad with pleasure. She lowered her face to his and clumsily kissed him, dampening much of his face with her tongue. Her lower lips crashed repeatedly against his hairy groin, and a few strands of her extremely long hair stuck to their joined nethers, while much of it fell in their faces. "Oh gods, Robin! Fuck! Keep fucking me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of stopping," he declared. "Oh, ah! I'm...I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh gods, please!" she squealed. "Cum inside again, please! There's no better feeling in this world!"

"Oh, fuck! Cumming!"

For the second time that night, he released into her. The semen that had leaked from her was quickly replaced. Lucina relished the indescribably wonderful feeling of her husband's seed in her womb. "Oh, Robin," she whispered. "By the gods, Robin, I love you more than words could ever say. Thank you for sticking by me even when I threatened to kill you - twice - and for always having my back, on and off the battlefield."

Robin laid her on her back and kissed her. "Naga has blessed us with a love that trancends the boundaries of time and space."

She giggled. "Naga is a pervert."

Robin laughed heartily. Indeed, if Naga had intended all along for him to impregnate Chrom's daughter, then the dragon must have had a dirty mind. He rocked his hips, his flaccid cock growing hard once more inside Lucina, and put a hand on her belly. "Gods, I never asked you how little Morgan is doing!" he realized with a start.

She covered his hand with her own. "Wonderfully, Robin. She's doing wonderfully. I know it's still early, but she's given me no trouble at all, aside from a little nausea these past few days." She gently kissed his forehead, then his lips. "I love you."

He laid down beside her, kissing her again. "I love you more!"

She giggled giddily, totally exhausted. "Not possible!"

Within minutes, they drifted off to sleep together. He was still inside of her, and would awaken the same way.

* * *

Morgan, their teenage daughter from the future, was wide awake. She'd watched Their entire second round after arriving for a promised magic lesson that her father had clearly forgotten about. She hadn't chosen to spy; the door had still been open when she arrived. Once she saw her parents on the bed, a mixture of shock, horror, and (though she certainly wouldn't admit it) intrigue held her in place. Unable to quell her unpleasant thoughts as she descended the tower stairs, she wondered if her conception had ben a similar spectacle. Despite her disgust, she was happy for her mom and dad.

...Mostly just disgusted.


	4. Henry X Lissa

**Setting: Shepards' Camp, Valm Campaign**

**3rd-Person POV**

**Note: Pregnancy Focus**

Henry was, perhaps, not as surprised as he should have been when, upon entering his wife's elegant tent, a bucket of ice water tipped over and spilled its contents onto his head. With only a moment's confusion quickly past, he took a few seconds to revel in the sting of the freezing liquid on his skin. The sharp discomfort delighted him momentarily, but left him wanting a lot more.

Henry was also unsurprised when Lissa, princess of Ylisse and his loving wife, entered the tent after him, clad in an old yellow nightgown and laughing her adorably high-pitched laugh. Presumably, she'd been hiding just outside, waiting for him to fall for the oldest prank in the book. "Oh my gosh, Henry!" she chortled. "I did not expect that to work! I rigged it in just a couple minutes." She hugged him at a distance, careful not to soak herself, while he shivered. "Sorry if it wasn't up to stand-WOAH!"

The Plegian dark mage smirked, then broke out in hysterics. "I spent hours preparing _that_!" he boasted. When she'd stepped on the thick carpet that acted as the floor of the tent, Lissa had been sucked into a six-foot-deep, five-foot-wide hole in the ground. The rug slowed and cushioned her fall, so she was totally unscathed when she hit dirt, although certainly shaken.

"Wow, this is a big hole," Lissa marveled, sitting at the bottom. "It must've been hard to dig this."

Still shivering, Henry scratched the back of his neck, just hard enough to leave a mark. "Yeah. Honestly, it, uh, wasn't really worth the effort. I threw out my back digging, though, so that was fun. I think I could give Donny a run for his money on these pit traps!"

Lissa sighed. "You crazy son of a bitch. You've got to be a little careful with your body. If you fucked yourself up, how would you fuck me?"

Henry laughed. "That would be a pain too great even for me!" He knelt down by the pit he'd dug to offer Lissa his hand. She took it and let him pull her up. As soon as she was out, he hugged her tightly to his chest.

"COLD!" she exclaimed. "COLD COLD COLD!" he held her a moment longer, still chuckling, before releasing her. "Naga's name!" She hopped lightly up and down to try to warm up. Henry enjoyed the view of her modest breasts bouncing under the damp, translucent nightgown. She was clearly without a bra, and even more clearly, her nipples were stiffening as he'd hoped. He reached out and gently pinched both of them through the fabric. "Oh! You lecher," she teased.

"You're the one wearing a see-through gown with no bra, sweetie," he retorted.

"Fair enough," she giggled, allowing him to continue his ministrations. He rubbed her nipples and squeezed her soft tits, receiving a quiet "Mmm" in response. He felt his manhood start to strain against its confines, and the discomfort only served to make him harder. In a remarkably short time he was fully erect, and his cock flat-out hurt as it tried fruitlessly to escape his boxers. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, biting his lip hard enough to _almost _draw blood, which served to tantalize him further. He removed one hand from her breasts and used it to hike up her gown, revealing an already-damp pair of light blue panties. She put her arms up, and they broke the kiss just long enough for him to remove her gown entirely. "Why don't you remove your robe so we can cuddle?" she suggested.

He took a step back and hurriedly did so, not wanting his wonderfully painful erection to fade. Tossing his soaked robe aside carelessly and grinning wildly, he bent over to remove his pants and boxers in one motion.

Lissa giggled. "Someone's excited!"

Henry lifted her briskly and laid her down on the bed (which was just a mattress on the ground) before crawling atop her. "Well yeah! We haven't fucked in days! _Tell _me you're not itching for this!" He shoved his tongue into her mouth, muffling her attempt at a response. His hips made slight involuntary movements, causing his six inches to rub tantalizingly against her womanhood. With a start, he realized that her panties were still on. He broke the kiss just long enough to tear them apart and toss them aside, muffling her protest with another kiss. His cock entered her, and he immediately took up a rapid pace. She gasped and moaned as he took her roughly, squeezing her breasts with his hands and pinching the nipples as she knew he loved to do. In just a couple of minutes, he came inside her and abruptly released her lips.

She took a moment to catch her breath. "Shit, Henry," she panted. "You're even more into this than usual."

He laughed. "That's because Owain's birthday is in nine months!"

"Oh...Oh my gosh!" Lissa exclaimed. She was beaming. "I'm gonna get pregnant tonight?"

"That's the plan!" Henry declared, sneaking both hands under her ass and resuming his frenzied fucking. He had always admired her cute butt, which was neither large nor small and was delightfully round and firm. Her innocent appearence and demeanor were a huge turn-on to him, and he reveled in the fact that seeing her squirm beneath him, hearing her scream his name among various dirty words - all of it was for _him_, and nobody else would ever know this joy like he did, never see this side of Ylisse's pretty princess.

"I'm convinced," he said between grunts, "that you're not knocked up yet, 'cause you gotta get pregnant now, so Owain ends up the same person."

Her entire face was cherry red. "Gods, maybe. Ooh...unh!" She clutched the bedsheets and squealed as her body shook with the force of a much-needed orgasm. The stress of the past week (since she'd last had Henry inside of her) fled her muscles and mind as the only feeling she was able to process became the fire in her core. The entire time, as her vagina squeezed his cock so tightly it hurt, he continued to plow her.

"To 'help' my theory along, I did pull out and...ha...cum on your tits a lot. And you d-...gah! You did drink a lot of it, too."

Her orgasm subsided, though she felt another coming on quickly. "Y-Y-You talk as if we...haa...were married a long t-ti-aiiiIIIII!"

Henry laughed. "Yeah. Guess it's only - UNGH! - been a few months, huh?" At this point, he was going from just the tip to balls-deep three times a second. "We ha...aaah...had a couple times, though," he snickered. "I will never forget that night in Arena Ferox!"

"AaaaAAHHH!" was Lissa's only reply as she came again.

"We snuck out of the palace, went to the arena, and - fuck! - we took center stage. Pretended..." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Pretended there was a crowd of people watching us. Watching Ylisse's cherished little princess getting fucked by a crazy Plegian. And then...ohhh...and then I...HAAH!" His seed spilled into her again, with all the force of his first orgasm. He felt his cock squelching about inside her, forcing its way through the soup of sperm, as he laid down on top of her and kissed her cheek. "Well, yeah, I did _that_. Nyaha...haaa..."

She gently put her arms around him and smiled. "I think of that a lot when I'm in the bath, and when I'm alone in bed..." She giggled. "I sometimes zone out for just half a second during my brother's councils, and my panties get soaked because I happened to remember that night. It was the greatest night of my entire life!"

"Better than our first time?" he asked with a sly grin, rubbing his body along hers with his stiff cock still sheathed inside her.

The pressure on her breasts, nipples, and womanhood did not go unnoticed, and she mewled in approval. "Don't think I've forgotten how magical our first time was!" she cooed. "We'd just finished a picnic under the beautiful summer sunset, down by the Northroad River. We were laying down on the blanket in our bathing suits, and my head was on your shoulder, but I couldn't sleep, and my heart was beating out of my chest."

"Me too," Henry added. He increased his pace. "Thought I was going to burst!"

"And then you put your arm around me," Lissa reminisced. "And without thinking, I started rubbing my butt against your dick."

"Mmm," he moaned. "You were wearing that sexy little bikini; bright yellow, bra was too small to completely cover your tits, tiny thong that your ass ate right up." He laughed. "All I could think was, 'I wish I was that thong.' Nyeheha!" He lifted his hips and started properly moving around inside her again. "Ohh...and then you started grinding on me."

"I could feel you getting hard through your swim trunks," she continued, biting her lip lightly. "You put your hand on my boob, I held it there and made you start massaging it."

"And then I tore your top off."

"Yeah..."

"And pinched your nipples."

"Yeah!"

"And started grinding against you. _Hard_."

"YEAH!" Lissa squealed. Henry was back up to speed, his cock diving into her semen-stuffed pussy with all the vigor of the last two rounds. His hands roughly groped her breasts, and every time he paused at the end of a sentence, he would lick a nipple.

"Then I snapped your bottoms at the waistband," he continued. "You were totally naked in broad daylight, and I yanked my trunks off..." He grunted. "Oh, fuck yes...you say it."

She whimpered. "I-I...I c-c-caaaa-can't..."

He bit her left nipple, causing her to yelp. "C'mon, don't act innocent now, sweetie. Say it."

"You fucked me raw!"

"Yeah?"

"In the open, where anyone could have come and seen us! You fucked my pussy raw and filled me with cum!"

"Oh, FUCK!" he exclaimed as he buried himself inside her once again and completely stuffed her with his seed. When she could take no more, it instead dripped and squirted out from her womanhood, soiling the mattress. Henry laughed. "For every sperm that hits the bed..." he said. He whispered in her ear again. "...ten more are trying to become Owain. And one of them will make it."

She panted and gasped, still coming down from a rather loud orgasm. "Oh gods, Henry! I'm so happy!"

He fell down beside her on the bed. "Me too, sweetheart," he said. "I am about to fucking pass out."

"Aww," Lissa lamented, though she could hardly blame him. He'd been roughly fucking her for almost an hour, she reckoned, and he had cum inside her an impressive three times. "Alright," she submitted, rolling over to kiss him gently. "But you'd better be ready to fill me up again tomorrow morning!"

He sighed happily. "You're on top."

"Sure thing."

"And you gotta dig your nails into my chest. Get a little blood flowing."

She placed one hand lightly on his chest, the other caressing her own belly. She was sure that Owain was already in there, getting ready to become her lovably theatrical son, and the thought brought an elated tear to her eye.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get _something _out on this account after months of silence. Might make it longer later.**


End file.
